


Pinks and Oranges

by Theycallmeelsa



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Clintasha - Freeform, F/M, short fluff, this is short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-23
Updated: 2016-05-23
Packaged: 2018-06-10 04:25:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6939637
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Theycallmeelsa/pseuds/Theycallmeelsa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Coffee and burnt toast and Russian swear words and neck kisses and sunrises.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pinks and Oranges

**Author's Note:**

> This was requested on my Tumblr as a songfic for She's Got You High by Mumm-ra and it's VERY loosely based (mostly because the beginning reminded me of sunrises for some reason) but I decided to put it here because I know how much you guys like fluff ^^ Enjoy!

Clint’s morning started with the smell of coffee, burnt toast, and Russian expletives coming from the kitchen. To most other (normal) people, this would have been cause for alarm, but he simply grinned, grabbed his hearing aides off of the nightstand, and rolled out of bed. 

Natasha’s morning started with birds chirping. Her .22 was right on the nightstand, she could just shoot the damned things and go back to sleep, but instead she grumpily slid out of Clint’s arms and off the bed. A few minutes later found her making coffee and burning toast and swearing at inanimate objects. 

Clint’s morning ended with him kissing the neck of a still-grumpy Natasha and laughing as she grumbled in Russian about how the kitchen appliances would rot in hell. Two mugs of coffee lay forgotten on the counter, along with a plate of charred toast that was already cold. 

Natasha’s morning ended with rock-hard toast hitting the bottom of the trash can with a thud. With lukewarm coffee being poured down the drain because you can’t reheat coffee, Barton. Her phone buzzed in her pocket, but she ignored it, instead choosing to bury her face in Clint’s shirt. Work could wait.

And so they sat, a pair of master assassins tangled together in a warm knot of limbs and quiet breathing and unspoken promises as the sun rose in a haze of pinks and oranges.

**Author's Note:**

> Please kudos and review if you liked it! (or just review if you didn't) Seriously you guys, your kudos and comments are basically crack for me. I love you all!   
> xoxo Elsa


End file.
